Stealth Elf
Stealth Elf (ステルスエルフ, Suterusu Erufu), is both a fictional character and one of the main protagonists from the Skylanders series. She is an elven ninja who is one of the members of Team Spyro. She has a legendary, elite, ninja, dark & a SuperCharger forms, and a Mini counterpart. "Oh, I've had my catchphrase for years, I just don't use it. I'm cool like that." "Ah, I totally get it! The silent-but-deadly type! ''beat Ooh! That totally was your catchphrase, wasn't it?"" "''I'm workshopping it." :—Stealth Elf and Cy. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Ashley Tisdale (English), Aikawa Natsuki (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Danish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Jannika Jira (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Stealth Elf was separated from her parents when she was very young, and was taken-in by an unusually stealthy, ninja-like tree creature in the deep forest. Under his tutelage, she has spent the majority of her life training in the art of stealth fighting. After completing her training, she became an Avenge Lander and set out into the world to uncover the mystery behind her origins. Here one second... gone the next. Stealth Elf is a speed demon who can travel from one corner of Skylanders Academy to the other before you can say, "Whoa, did she just teleport?" And if you think she's quick on her feet, just wait until you see her work her blades. This ninja warrior is a force to be reckoned with, whether it's defeating her enemies or suddenly appearing behind one of her teammates with no warning to yell, "BOO!", and make them jump – or in Eruptor's case, to spew lava all over the place. But don’t let the name fool you – she may be stealth in a fight, but this Elf is always ready to take the lead and command her team to victory! Appearance * Hair Color: Blue * Skin Color: Green * Eye Color: Not Known * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Stealth Elf, like all elves, adores nature. She is considered to be a guardian protector of the forests and of the world. She may be a highly trained ninja, but sometimes Stealth Elf is known to have a sense of a rampaging Cyclops Mammoth. She speaks her mind, whether others want to hear it or not. She can sneak her way into any enemy's territory, but can also be tactless. Like all Plant Skylanders, Stealth Elf prefers to keep her feet on the ground. Stealth Elf is also known to use trickery to get out of situations she doesn't feel like doing herself, using her decoys. Stealth Elf is commonly the voice of reason in Team Spyro. When a teammate is distracted from their duties, she is quick to try and put them on the right track. Though she maintains a tough exterior, the elf is also easily embarassed when noticed in emotional moments. She is also mischievous, often scaring her teammates with her super speed. Relationships Friends/Allies * Skylanders Academy ** Master Eon ** Sharpfin * Skylanders ** Stump Smash ** Drill Sergeant ** Fling Kong *** Team Spyro **** Spyro **** Eruptor **** Jet-Vac **** Pop Fizz **** Gill Grunt **** Trigger Happy *** Giants **** Bouncer **** Crusher **** Eye-Brawl **** Hot Head **** Ninjini **** Swarm **** Thumpback **** Tree Rex *** SWAP Force **** Blast Zone **** Boom Jet **** Doom Stone **** Free Ranger **** Freeze Blade **** Fire Kraken **** Grilla Drilla **** Hoot Loop **** Magna Charge **** Night Shift **** Rattle Shake **** Rubble Rouser **** Spy Rise **** Stink Bomb **** Trap Shadow **** Wash Buckler *** Trap Team **** Blastermind **** Bushwhack **** Enigma **** Gearshift **** Gusto **** Head Rush **** Jawbreaker **** Ka-Boom **** Knight Light **** Knight Mare **** Krypt King **** Lob-Star **** Short Cut **** Snap Shot **** Thunderbolt **** Tuff Luck **** Wallop **** Wildfire *** SuperChargers **** Astroblast **** Dive-Clops **** Fiesta **** High Volt **** Nightfall **** Smash Hit **** Spitfire **** Splat **** Stormblade **** Thrillipede *** Senseis **** Air Strike **** Ambush **** Aurora **** Barbella **** Boom Bloom **** Buckshot **** Chain Reaction **** Chopscotch **** Ember **** Flare Wolf **** King Pen **** Mysticat **** Pit Boss **** Ro-Bow **** Starcast **** Tidepool **** Tri-Tip **** Wild Storm *** Imaginators **** Cy **** Bad Breath * Mabus ** Hugo ** Flynn ** Cali ** Daxter ** Snuckles ** Nort * Dragonflies ** Flash ** Nina ** Sparx the Dragonfly (best friend and partner) * Dragons ** Ember ** Flashwing ** Dragon Sages *** Ignitus *** Aquarius *** Volteer *** Aeros *** Cyril *** Terrador * Elora the Fawn * Hunter the Cheetah * Zoe * The Professor * Sheila the Kangeroo * Sgt. James Byrd * Bentley * Agent 9 * Bianca * Blink * Crash Bandicoot & friends ** Coco Bandicoot ** Crunch Bandicoot ** Aku Aku ** Polar ** Pura * Atlawas ** Kane * Manweersmalls ** Mole-Yair ** Exhumor * The Ancients ** Chronicler Family * Whisper Elf (Mini counterpart) Neutral * Sir Moneybags * Spell Punks ** Spellslamzer * Bad Juju * Blaster-Tron * Grave Clobber * Hood Sickle * Pain-Yatta * Tae Kwon Crow * Brain * Grandmaster Cami Flage * Fake Crash Rivals Enemies * Malefor's Forces ** Malefor ** Apes *** Gaul *** Conductor * Gnorcs ** Gnasty Gnorc * Toasty * Blowhard * Metalhead * Jacques * Doctor Shemp * Riptocs ** Ripto ** Crush ** Gulp * The Sorceress ** Buzz ** Spike ** Scorch * Kaos * Evil Arkeyan Robots ** Arkeyan King ** Arkeyan Conquertron * Garble * Noodles * Drill-X * Pipsqueak * Chompies * Greebles * Baron von Shellshock * Fire Vipers * Doom Raiders ** Golden Queen ** Wolfgang ** Gulper ** Chompy Mage ** Chef Pepper Jack ** Dreamcatcher ** Dr. Krankcase ** Broccoli Guy ** Nightshade ** Luminous * Bomb Shell * Count Moneybone * Lord Stratosfear * Dragon Hunter * Doomlanders * Dr. Neo Cortex ** Dr. Nitrus Brio ** Dr. N-Gin ** Uka Uka ** Tiny Tiger ** Dingodile ** Nina Cortex Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Being a ninja, Stealth Elf can teleport in a puff of smoke and use her agility to evade attacks. Her weapon of choice are her dual blades, though she also occasionally carries additional weapons. She also possesses super speed, even allowing her to read quickly. Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills * Ninja Skills ** Elf Jitsu ** Stealth ** Arboreal Acrobatics * Dual Blades ** Dragonfang Daggers * Blade Slash * Teleportation * Melee Combat * Climb * Dive * Plant Strength level Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Stealth Elf can't remember much about her family or from whence she came. But she is the only Skylander who can skewer and slice through a platoon of ne'er-do-wells before slipping away unseen. Stealth Elf's earliest memory is of waking with a start and screech, following a nightmarish dream of stampeding sheep. But when she awoke there were no woolly warriors in sight - only woodland and a complete memory blank. With a sniffle and a sigh, she picked herself up and set off in search of answers. After several days, she stumbled on a gnarled, stumpy-looking creature with the lightning moves of a ninja master. It turned out the creature was the guardian of the forest and trained in the ancient art of stealth. Sensing the young elf's skill for sneaking, the guardian immediately made her his apprentice. Sure enough, Stealth Elf was a natural and soon, ran rings around her increasingly ragged sensei. Master Eon was invited for a look, and was knocked out by her nifty ninja skills. She was enrolled into Skylanders Academy as a junior cadet and became friends with fellow students, Spyro and Eruptor. Synopsis ''My Little Skylanders'' Adventure is Magic Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also * Evil Ninja Minion * Whisper Elf * Legendary Stealth Elf * Dark Stealth Elf Etymology External links * Stealth Elf Spyro Wiki * Stealth Elf Skylanders Wiki Notes & Trivia * Stealth Elf is commonly seen without a scarf over her mouth. ** Her eyes also have a blue sclera, possibly to make it easier for viewers to know which direction she is looking at. *** Eruptor points out in Dream Girls that Stealth Elf has no pupils, making it hard to read her emotions. * She, Chill , Déjà Vu and Roller Brawl are currently the only female Skylanders with a Legendary counterpart forms. * Despite her claim that she dislikes public displays of affection, she can be seen doing so on occasion, hugging Spyro when he first became a Skylander and resting her head on Eruptor's arm at the Chili Chomp Competition. * Her catchphrase, "Silent but deadly!" is a reference to the kind of flatuence. ** Her catchphrase seem to perfectly match Stink Bomb's character, as Stealth Elf herself admits Stink Bomb's stink gas is 'Silent but Deadly'. * Her voice actress, Ashley Tisdale, is best known for being the voice of Candace Flynn on Disney's Phineas and Ferb. * Her battle cry, "Knock knock... too late!" would later be used as the catchphrase for Fist Bump. * Stealth Elf has a depression on the skin above the right eyebrow. It is unknown if this is a texture glitch, birth mark or a scar. * She has a few similarities towards Kitana from Mortal Kombat, as both are ninjas, have ponytails and don't know about their real fathers. ** She shares some traits with Ahsoka Tano from Star Wars: The Clone Wars and Marvel's Black Widow. * In Thankstaking for the Memories, Stealth Elf is shown to not leave the Academy during holidays, using the time alone to practice her skills instead. * She is the only Plant Skylander who is not plant or plant-like related. * So far, Stealth Elf has the highest amount of agility. * In Who's Your Daddy?, Jet-Vac mentions that she has 43 different ninja blades. * In her Series 2 version, she wields a pair of Elven Sunblades instead of her basic fang-like daggers. *Stealth Elf is obsessed with ninja-themed franchises, such as TV shows and an unknown product known as Karate Kats. * She is the only Skylander to have an attack that only adds speed. * Like her game counterpart, Stealth Elf never knew her parents. * She is the second Skylander to have a Legendary, and a Dark variant, the first being Spyro. ** She and Spyro are the only Skylanders to both have Dark, Legendary and Elite versions of themselves. * If she has the acrobatic move and the ghost daggers upgrades, you can damage enemies slightly by using the acrobatic move because the ghost daggers with spin around her and do slight damage to enemies she somersaults into. * During the Skylanders: Swap Force console game intro, she was seen in her ninja costume but without her black hood on. She resembles to her dark version in her normal form. ** In Trap Team, when Ninja Stealth Elf wears a hat, the black hood part of her costume even though her Wow Pow has been purchased is replaced until the hat is removed. The same goes for her dark version. ** Also in Trap Team, even when Ninja Stealth Elf hasn't been fully upgraded, she wears her new ninja costume instead of her original outfit. * Her annoyed irritation at being called "sir" by Drill Sergeant is similar to Marcie and Peppermint Patty's relationship in Peanuts. * Stealth Elf is noticeably similar to Stink Bomb: ** Both are Plant Skylanders. ** Both are ninjas. ** Both can disappear using their secondary attacks that leave their eyes glowing. * Though she finds striped and yellow outfits inappropriate ninja clothing, her Supercharger outfit has both. * Stealth Elf's slow walk animation is usually sneaking around on her toes, however, as of SuperChargers, it has been changed and she now walks upright. ** Aside from her SuperCharger counterpart's animations, the only times she is seen upright is then and during her idle animation in Trap Team, as she runs slightly hunched over. Category:Females Category:Skylanders Characters